PC:Black Fox (BenBrown)
Summary= |-| Fluff= Foxes In the Kingdom of Jade, it is said: When a fox lives to be a hundred years old, it becomes capable of taking human form. Foxes can assume any human (or humanoid) form, but are known to prefer appearing as an old man, a child of either sex, or particularly as a beautiful young woman. Many a young man has encountered a woman traveling alone, and fallen in love with her, only to discover later that she was really a fox. Foxes in human form are difficult to recognize, but when they are drunken or forgetful, they may have trouble concealing their tails. This is traditionally one of the ways that foxes are recognized for what they are. When discovered, they will usually assume their vulpine form and flee. Some claim that foxes are purely malevolent creatures that lure men in only to feast upon their hearts. While there are evil foxes, most are merely mischievous, and delight in causing consternation to greedy or prideful people through elaborate tricks. Foxes can be quick to take offense, and often will go out of their way to humiliate someone for a perceived slight. When a fox first learns to change its shape, it knows little about the human world, other than what a wild animal might learn by watching. For a curious fox, this lack of experience can cause trouble, and may be what causes some foxes to become malicious. As foxes age and grow in power and wisdom, they will grow additional tails. The wisest and most powerful foxes have nine tails, and have beautiful golden fur. The Black Fox This fox is relatively young, only having learned to take human form recently. The Black Fox comes, of course, from the Kingdom of Jade, but since that land is beset by demons, life is not safe there, even for a fox spirit. Therefore, the Black Fox, like many others, has fled, and has come to ground at last in Daunton. The Black Fox is a skilled musician, and when in human form usually is seen with a drum or flute, which the fox also uses to work magic. The true shape of this fox is relatively large for a fox, with a dark, almost black coat, except for the tip of the tail, which is white. The human forms of the fox are varied, of course, but unless impersonating a specific person, the fox will usually appear as a person from the Kingdom of Jade. Known Aliases Hú Lí One of the Fox's most common aliases is that of Hú Lí, a musician and entertainer. Hú Lí is a woman from the Kingdom of Jade with the hair, eye and skin coloration typical of that land. Her high cheekbones and thin, high-set eyebrows give her an air of aristocratic beauty, as do the expensive robes she wears: white, with an orange lining and a floral pattern in delicate gold tracery. She speaks in a lilting sing-song style, as if every utterance is a theatrical performance. |-| Math= Surges per Day 8 (Class 7 + Con 1) |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Languages Tsugo, Allarian |-| Features= Class Features: Bard Defense Bonuses: +1 Reflex, +1 Will Ritual Caster Black Fox may perform one bard ritual per day without expending components. Multiclass Versatility Skill Versatility Song of Rest: at the end of a short rest, each ally may spend a healing surge and regain 4 extra hit points. Virtue of Cunning: Once per round, when an enemy misses an ally within 9 squares of the Black Fox, the ally may slide 1 square as a free action. Racial Features: Changeling Ability Scores: +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma Mental Defense: +1 to Will Size: Medium Speed: 6 Language: Common (Allarian) Skill Bonuses: +2 Bluff, +2 Insight Shapechanger Changeling Trick (encounter power) Background: Kingdom of Jade Tsugo language added Theme: Noble Noble Presence power Skills Trained Arcana Bluff Diplomacy Insight Nature Perception Feats Known Initiate of the Old Faith Bard of All Trades Superior Implement Proficiency: Accurate Wand Wand Expertise: ignore partial and superior cover on attacks with wand. |-| Equipment= Weight Carried: 68 lbs Money Remaining: 7 GP Magic Items Accurate Master's Wand of Vicious Mockery +1 (Reskinned as Bone Flute) *+1 to attack and damage rolls *+1d8 Critical *adds effect to Vicious Mockery Power Changeling's Hide Armor +2 *+2 to AC *At will power (see powers) *Special: A changeling can use this armor’s power as a free action when using the Changeling Disguise power. *Note: This item is modeled on Impostor’s Armor (level 6), but it comes as light armor rather than heavy, does not include the bonus to Bluff checks, and has a little extra synergy for changelings. Vistani Tambourine (Reskinned as Painted Drum) *+1 to attack and damage rolls *+1d6 Critical *encounter power (see powers) Amulet of Seduction +1 *+1 to non-armor defenses *+2 to Bluff and Diplomacy checks *When the Black Fox imposes a charm effect that a save can end, the target takes a -2 penalty to the first saving throw against the effect. *Daily power (see powers) Lesser Cloaked Short Sword +1 *+1 to attack and damage rolls *+1d6 Critical *When stowed, the sword cannot be detected or taken from its owner. The Black Fox must speak a chosen word when stowing the sword somewhere on his or her person. This word becomes the sword’s command word. As a minor action, the Black Fox can give the command word and reach for the location where the sword was last stowed, and it will appear in the fox’s hand. The fox can use the same command word or choose a different one each time the sword is stowed. Rituals Known Glib Limerick Traveler's Camoflauge Wish List Items I would not mind having: Secret of Life's Persistence 6 (alternative) Resplendent Circlet 7 (head) Boots of the Fencing Master 7 (feet) Eye of Deception 8 (head) Gauntlets of the Ram 8 (hands) Jade Macetail 8 (wondrous) Master's Wand of Vicious Mockery +2 9 (wand--upgrade of current) In addition, at level 5 I get a common suit of armor, weapon, or neck item up to level 6 as part of my theme. Since this is pretty limited I'd like to use this to quietly change my sword which I never use to a Lesser Cloaked Weapon. |-| Tracking= Treasure 2011-07-18 Accurate Master's Wand of Vicious Mockery +1 (Reskinned as Bone Flute) 2011-07-19 126 gp 2011-09-17 Vistani Tambourine (Reskinned as Painted Drum) 2011-10-18 304 gp 2011-11-07 356 gp 2012-02-03 762 gp 2012-03-01 Changeling's Hide Armor +2 (special item), "bought" Amulet of Seduction +1 for 1000 gp. 2012-04-24 700 gp 2012-06-22 700 gp Experience 2011-07-19 1042 xp 2011-10-18 759 xp 2011-11-07 851 xp 2012-02-03 1270 xp 2012-04-24 1074 xp 2012-06-22 1795 xp Changes level 2 *Feat: Bard of All Trades *Utility Power: Canon of Avoidance level 3 *Attack Power: Dissonant Strain *Theme: Noble level 4 *Ability Bonus: +1 to Int and Cha *Feat: Superior Implement Proficiency: Accurate Wand level 6 *Expertise Feat: Wand Expertise *Attack Power: Song of Discord *Theme Bonus: Free item (Lesser Cloaked Weapon +1) Events 2011-05-01 Hú Lí appears in the tavern, ready to entertain! 2011-05-30 Having met some countrymen and intrigued by a strange person's invitation to a contest, Hú Lí departs the tavern to enter into the adventure "Serpent's Skull: Souls for Smuggler's Shiv" Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Comments from horticulture * Summary: the power bonus to the MBA from Blunder should be 5 (1 + 4 mod). Approved Approval 2 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Status Approved for level 1 by horticulture and TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters